Charles Howard
Charles Howard is a known gentlemen in St. Louis, who they believe is the reason for the prosperity of the town. He works for West Central Railroad company that develops town. Appearence Howard is a short and fat man of middle age. He has prominent and dark eyebrows and moustache. Personality Behind his friendly facade, Howard is a greedy and hypocrite man, who only cares to expand his town and business, no matter the ways he has to use. While he declares he is acting for the justice and the good of people, he is not above to use theft, threats and even hiring sociopatic criminals, one of them that has just killed three citizens, in order to pursue his goals, and a man even accuses him to be a crook. He also shows some time a megalomaniac expression on his face and excitement thinking of other declaring him the city's savior, something that further suggests he really cares only about his interests. St. Louis Howard was seen in St. Louis getting off the train, where the town people started surrounding and thanking him, since they believe he is the reason for the prosperity of the town. He said that he just helped a little and they are exaggerating. He told them that the town is this big, because everyone is working and and to continue with the hard work in order for the town to grow too. Then man with him, told him they need to go to Anne's house today. He visited Anne and wanted to purchase the land for the railroad, but Anne didn't wanted to sell her. He told her, he realizes how important the land is for her and won't be coming to ask her again and left. Later that day, he was asked if he is giving up on Anne's farm, but Howard said he have and 'Ace' in his sleeve. Little bit later, his ace (Hawk from the Crimsons) arrived and Howard said he will take care of things. He gave money to Hawk asking him to bring the deed of Anne's land and to choose whatever method he wants to get it. Hawk asked him, why he needs the land and Howard explained that the town is growing and the land will rise its price, so he needs to acquire all the land and don't need farms in his town. He also stated that he is not doing if for greed, but for justice, in order to help expand this town. In that moment a man with a gun entered his office, blaming him for cheating him sell his land. Howard asked Hawk's help for additional money, and Hawk quickly shot the man. After Hawk brings to him the deed of Anne's land, Howard reaches Jenny and Brad to the woman's grave, pretending Anne let the farm to him for free, but, to respect Jenny's mourning he can wait two week. Jenny immediately see though the man's lies and accused him to have killed her mother. Despite the man denies any accusations, subly threathing to kill also the girl, Luke, furious for Howard's hypocrisy, swears the man has to kill all of them to take the land, and says to Howard to send to the the criminal that has killed Anne, and Howard hires Hawk again. Ultimatly, Howard's criminal method to realize his dream provokes his own downfall, as Edward King attacks Howard in his own office, steals all his money and leaves him in an agonizing state. Brad, who is trying to retrieve Anne's deed, found Howard cursing his former employer, but can't get any other informations as Howard dies few later. Howard's housekeer discoveres her boss's dead body near the former Grim Reaper, so Brad is accused, and then wanted, for the business owner's death. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male